Cryo
by Kirbysamful
Summary: Fry hates Zapp Brannigan, he always has, but he's finally decided to something about it. In the Professors old lab that has been unused for years that is.


Plz dont think I'm insane, k. Written on my iPhone

Fry was in the the musky basement of Planet Express, nobody else has been down here in years, he had stolen the keys from behind his nephews desk. They had been coated in dust and seemed to have been there for some time. The basement was in disrepair and seemed to be the Professors old lab, everything was rusting but Fry didn't mind.

Ever since he had been unfrozen the delivery boy had something egging the back of his mind. He would go insane, these little things telling him, maybe getting cryogenically frozen for a thousand years without any prior perpetration wasn't so good for your health.

Fry felt extremely paranoid wen he didn't listen to them, they would tell him that this person was going to hurt him or Leela and the only way to stop then was to get them before they got him, and so he did. Quite a few times actually, and he hadn't been caught yet, so Fry kept doing it.

Fry knew he wasn't that smart, he accepted the fact, but he wast entirely stupid, he was the lovable goofball. Which is why nobody expected Fry to be the one to be committing the murders that kept popping up all over New New York.

He found the cops nowadays would use this brain scanner that could pick up on certain thoughts, this making it quick for them to locate a murderer. But do to him doing the "nasty in the pasty" he lacked that delta brainwave. Making it impossible for the cops to pick up on him.

Of course there were the other things as well, like hair and DNA. Well the voices told him all about those. When he didn't take his victims down into the macabre old room, he would kill in alleys when it was raining, usually people he hated and managed to lure in. Turns out some humans are more gullible than himself. Most evidence would be washed away by the water or at least damaged. He also wore gloves, gotta be careful about fingerprints the voices told him.

Nobody was at the building currently, except for his nephew, but the old coot had terrible hearing and was fast asleep. Now to do what he came down here to do. He had gotten that ignoramus Zapp Brannigan to follow him down here, he told him that Leela wanted to show him something.

"So where's the babe?" He pronounced, his back still to Fry.

That voice pierced his brain, oh how he hated that voice! Fry silently gripped a rusty pipe that was on the floor of the decrepit basement.

"Fry where is-" Zapp never got to finish the thought, Phillip had crashed the blunt instrument into the doofus' skull. As the captain collapsed with a trickle of blood dripping off his head onto the damp floor. A sickening smile spread across the young mans face. He descended up the stairs and locked the door with a click.

He dragged the unconscious man onto the old examination table, and fastened the restraints around his limbs. He picked up the aged scalpel from the dilapidated tool cart, and began to sharpen it, waiting for his victim to awake.

It only took maybe twenty minutes for the blonde man to come to, and Fry was sitting at the foot of the table, intently sharpening the scalpel.

Brannigan glanced at Phillip,

"Uh, Fry, buddy, what's going on? Why am I being held down, unless that's what Leela wants."

He gave that ignorant grin of his, Frys expression hardened.

"Shut up." He spat,

"Excuse me?" Zapp said knitting his eyebrows together.

"I said shut up you dingus." The delivery boy restated. Getting up off the wooden stool. Brandishing the dissection tool, he stood next to the blowhard.

His victim was noticeably sweating now, Fry relished in his fear.

"Woah, what's that? Where's Leela?" He said in a panicked voice,

"You still don't get it, do you?"

Zap gulped, "No?" He said uncertainly,

"Leela never wanted to see you, I did."

"You have a crush on me?" Zapp said confused.

"No you freaking idiot! I'm going to kill you!" Fry growled and he jammed the scalpel into his enemy's palm.

The injured man shouted in agony,

"I almost forgot." Fry snapped his fingers, Zapp was now struggling furiously to get free from his restraints, and yelling for help. The younger man went and grabbed a roll of duck tape from the cart.

"Can't have you making that much noise can we?" Fry said in a sarcastic voice while silencing Zapps screams by wrapping the tape over his mouth, the scalpel still in his palms Zapp was in more agony than he had ever felt, but it was about to get a lot worse.

Fry had a sickening expression on his face, he was thoroughly enjoying this mans terror. Yanking the sharp weapon from his victims hand the corners of Frys mouth turned upwards at his enemy's pained convulsions.

As he stabbed it through this mans forearm he began to talk;

"You know Zapp, I've always hated you,"

And now he thrusted it into his shoulder, Zapp tried to scream, but it came out muffled, pitiful, weak.

"I've wanted to do this ever since I saw you." Fry said venom in his tone,

he brought the small knife into the space captains other palm, tears let loose from the mans eyes. Why did Fry have to drag it out why not kill him right away? Zapp would have never known that this loser would be a psychopath.

The twentieth century native ripped out the blade causing a fresh spurt of blood from Brannigans hand, the man whimpered.

The dim lightbulb above them flickered.

"You know, this is the Professors old dissection room," stated Fry with an insane glint in his eye as he walked over to the stained wall.

"He made a robot to help him out. It would normally respond to only him, but I guess because I'm related it listens to me too. Neat huh?"

There was a button inside a small cracked plastic box. Fry flicked it up, looked the restrained man and beamed before pressing the button.

"Tools Deployed" a robotic voice echoed.

Doors on the floor and ceiling opened, blades, spikes, hooks, mechanical arms and all sorts of fun things emerged.

Zapps breathing quickened, sweat was staining his uniform, he struggled, a muffled yelps could be heard, straining against his confinement. But no avail, Frys delighted expression matched his inner happiness, he as finally going to get this asswad out of his way.

"Computer, dissect." Fry said robotically,

"Dissection initiated." The voice replied.

The various tools and skewers began to whirr, Frys expression was absolutely victorious. He had a sadistic grin from ear to ear and was reveling in Zapps terror.

The blade came and made a Y shaped incision on his chest and down his stomach, cutting through his uniform and deep into his skin, the military officer clenched and tears streamed down his face the mans muted sobs were obvious even though his mouth was taped shut.

Mechanical arms descended and pulled back the flaps of skin exposing the muscle, bone, and sinew. Brannigans throat was hoarse his shouts and screams hadn't been doing anything but harming him.

Now the appendages were in his abdominal and chest cavities, prodding and pulling out his organs. Fry was giddy, the egotistical douche was finally getting what he deserved.

He grabbed the bloodied scalpel, smirked at Zapp, and slowly pushed the edge into his windpipe, as the pyrrhic captain squirmed and wriggled in distress as the rest of his body was spasming because of the artificial arms tugging at his insides. Blood bubbled and squirted from the wound and the small knife was slowly going in deeper and deeper.

As the gore continuously poured and spurted from the now gaping hole in his throat, arteries and tendons hung out from where Fry had mutilated the flesh, Zapp Brannigan closed his eyes and drew his last breath.

Fry jerked tool from what was once the dead mans throat, and laid it back down from where he found it.

"Computer, dispose of specimen." He said, happiness evident in his features.

Zapps body was lifted and a burning hole opened up in the wall, the corpse was flung in, and incinerated. All the tools retracted back into the doors. And Fry walked up the steps, unlocked the door and stepped into the spaceship hanger, silently re-locked the door behind him. And went to wash his clothes.

After his garments had been cleaned, Fry mentally checked another person off his list, then plopped down on the couch and turned on the television, a news story flashes

"Twenty-Five Star General Zapp Brannigan: Missing, nobody has seen or heard from General Brannigan for over twenty hours, a search is underway."

Fry just gave a slight smile, knowing they would never find him.

_\

If this isn't obvious now I don't like Zapp Brannigan.


End file.
